Colorful ending
by Revan Sama
Summary: Dream. A different world, a different side of reality, something that can be both wonderful and dreadful...  But...as soon as you wake up, you can sometime realize that it was just a bad dream. Code geass lost colors Rai x Nunnally.


Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/ game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally.

Summary: Dream. A different world, a different side of reality, something that can be both wonderful and dreadful...  
>But...as soon as you wake up, you can sometime realize that it was just a bad dream.<p>

**-Colorful Ending-**

How?

...How could this happen?

Wasn't she suppose to create a gentle world for everyone?

A world where she, her brother and... him could live all together.

Yes...him...the beautiful stranger without memories that appeared in her life one year ago.

Milly-san had presented him to the members of the student council.

He was like the sea. When you go in the water it's always cold at first, then it begin to become warm.

He was gentle with her, even if at that time she couldn't see his appearance.  
>Her maid Sayoko-san would tell her how different he was with her.<br>To know that she had such influence on him pleased her. And before she knew, she began to love him more than she thought she should.

After all, being with her wasn't really safe. She was from royalty. She couldn't just go out with a normal person...it wasn't safe.

Soon or later the past of the Lamperouge siblings would catch them up. She didn't want anyone hurt because of her.

But she told him anyway, despise her elder brother's protest, despise all the odds.

She told him everything, how her mother died, how she and her brother came to Arena 11 Japan, how they came to the Ashford school.

And her true name.

Nunnally Vi Britannia.

No doubt he was really surprised.

There it was. If he wanted to back up, forgetting about her, not to be bargain in this mess, now it was his chance.

He would leave, her heart would be broken but he would still be alive...

"Nunnally." He called her to get her attention.

This is it...He was going to leave and...

"Nunnally, whatever happen in the future, I will protect you at any cost."

This time it was her turn to be surprised.

He took her hand and said : "I promise I won't leave your side, if you allow me , I'll stay with you forever. Nunnally's happiness is also my happiness."

She loved him.

She loved that wonderful person more than it was possible.

No matter her brother's concern or the future, she couldn't ignore that warm feeling inside her heart.

At that time, she had wondered about how she could confess to him.

So Shirley told her about the Blue moon day, the day where you can confess your love in the old church.

She wasn't sure he would accept her love and return it. But even if she was insecure about it, she still managed to tell him.

"I'm blind and on a wheelchair. But even so, to have my feelings acknowledged...I gave you that message." She played with her hands and blushed a bit.

"I love you. I hope it's no trouble..." As she was waiting for his answer, her heart was beating faster than it ever has.

"Nunnally..." She loved hearing him calling her name.

"Yes..." Now she was even more nervous.

"It's no trouble at all. I feel the same way. Let us be together forever Nunnally."

After saying that she couldn't be happier. He hugged her and she felt her world becoming whole once again.

Yes...It was supposed to be a happy ending...and yet...

Here she was.

Considered as a traitor, prisoner of the 99th emperor.

The demon emperor.

She wasn't the only one to be considered as traitor.

The whole black knights were made prisoner and were going to be executed.

She recognized Kallen among them. Kallen looked frustrated and tried to get free but knew it was vain.

There wasn't only the black knights...

There was Lloyd, Cecile, Jeremiah, Schneizel...

Everyone she knew would be judged and executed in public as traitors of the empire .

By the new emperor.

Also there was two tombs with familiar names on it next to her.

Painful names.

Here lies Suzaku Kururugi knight of Zero and...

Here lies Lelouch Vi Britannia...

She bit her lower lip as she red once again the second name.

The citizens were watching in silence but she could tell none of them were pleased with their new 'lord'.

Suddenly.

Out of nowhere.

A man was screaming out loud :

"LOOK OVER THERE ! It's...it's..."

She looked up and saw...

"It's Zero and Knight Kururugi!"

"Impossible, how could it be? !"

Everyone had their attention on the two previous heroes who were supposed to be dead.

The emperor, however didn't seem surprise at all.

With his gun, Zero began to shoot every soldiers in the way, so Suzaku could access to the emperor with his sword.

She turned her attention to Suzaku and the emperor.

In one second, everything was over.

Her eyes widen at the scene.

Blood stained the beautiful clothes of the new leader of Britannia.

His hat fell down to reveal his beautiful Silver hair. His blue eyes had difficulties to open.

He fell down next to her. She said his name for what seems to have been a long time...

"Rai-san..."

Instinctively she moved over him and took his hand.

She needed to know. Why? Why did it come to this? Why would Rai-san do such a thing?

And so she knew. She saw through his lies.

Her eyes widen at the revelation. Rai decided to shoulder her brother's price for using his Geass on people.  
>And he became the main focus of the people's hatred instead of her brother.<p>

"Rai-san..."

Her eyes full of tears.

"Rai-san...I..."

Her stomach.

"I love you very much."

Her heart hurts terribly.

"Ye-Yeah...I know..." He said in such weak state.

She looked at him in horror and screamed his name as he closed his eyes:

"RAI-SAN! Please I beg you (sob)...Please I beg you, open your eyes! RAI-SAN!"

While trembling; she was shaking him and begging him not to die.

"No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No !" She was chanting the same words over and over.

"Don't...don...cry..." This was his last words.

And she wouldn't stop weeping. And everyone was cheering Suzaku and Zero.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku-!"

Nunnally was holding tightly Rai's body and said:

"(sob) You-You said we would watch the sakura flower together...You said we would always be together forever...And yet...You..." She couldn't contain herself anymore...

"UAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!" She Cried loudly.

...

Why?

WhyWhy?

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?

This was Nunnally's question as she opened her eyes to find herself in...

A room?

This room...I know this room.

This room is our...!

She turned to look over her right side with terrified eyes.

Only to found a silver haired man sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed.

Nunnally's eyes were full of tears and with her hand she tried to erased them.

How silly of me to be so worked up because of a bad dream. She said to herself.

She smiled, hugged her precious husband and kissed him on the lips.

He woke up rather quickly when he felt the warm and soft lips of his wife.

"Good morning Rai-san." Rai was greeted by Nunnally's beautiful smile.

"Good morning to you too Nunnally, you're in a very good mood today." She blushed at the comment.

"What's the occasion?"

"Hmm...Well, you see..." she hugged him tightly, smiled warmly and said:

"I'm just happy about how the events played out the way they did."

And so the scene ended on a particular photography on a desk next the bed.

A beautiful picture of a wedding ceremony.

On the right side of the picture, Kallen and Shirley as the bridesmaids with Rivalz next to them.

On the left side of the picture, Suzaku and Euphemia holding hands and smiling.

On the middle left, Milly making a loud cheer for the married couple and Nina who was surprised by the cheer.

On the middle right, C.C with a approving smile. Sayoko the maid was next to her with an empty wheelchair.

And on the middle, Rai in a black suit with his bride, Nunnally in his arms both smiling and laughing on the picture.

With the newly 99th emperor Brother in law Lelouch Vi Britannia with also a warm smile on his face.

**END**

(_You know, I can always see your smile when I close my eyes.)_  
><em>(And I can hear that voice of yours.)<em>  
><em>(It says "please keep smiling and shining.")<em>  
><em>("Pleas turn your pain into courage someday")<em>  
><em>("And turn the memories to love")<em>  
><em>(Let's walk.)<em>  
><em>(This path which has no return.)<em>  
><em>(Let's sing)<em>  
><em>(Together now with our friends as we let our prayers echo.)<em>  
><em>(I promise to make the dream come true.)<em>  
><em>(Thank you for love.)<em>

From the song: Yakusoku (Promise)


End file.
